the_neutrinoversefandomcom-20200214-history
Jimmy Neutron
Character Overview Jimmy Neutron is most likely the most intelligent man within all of reality and arguably one of the biggest influences on the progression of the multiverse as we know it. Smart, witty and overall miraculous, Jimmy Neutron has accomplished countless feats in his life including being the first person to break the multiversal barrier, the person who discovered the Jimmy-Neutrino particle , and the man who defeated the evil Professor Calamitous and sacrificed himself to save all of existence. History Born in the universe ZZZ-99 (18,278 standard universes East from the Prime realm), James ‘Jimmy’ Isaac Neutron was conceived on a similar version of planet Earth within ‘Retroville’ on their version of the North American continent. Jimmy, at the age of twelve, had an I.Q of 210, making him the smartest person on the planet at the time. When he reached the age of 18, Neutron constructed his first ‘Jimmy Neutron Infinite Energy Battery’, which was so powerful it allowed him to breach the fabric of space-time and access alternate realities and universes Jimmy Neutron proceeded to travel and document all universes he found himself in, and in doing so exposed himself to ‘Jimmy-Neutrinos’, a particle which, when an object found itself positively charged by it, would enhance a biological lifeform to extents never thought possible. As a result, after two years of exposure, Jimmy’s I.Q grew to 400,000 and counting. Jimmy, on his travels, managed to record over 20,000 universes East and West to the ‘Prime universe’, and figured out a scaling system for universal laws and functions which is widely used within Soviet Covert forces today. At some point during Jimmy Neutron’s travels, a Jimmy Neutron Infinite Energy Battery was stolen from his possession and somehow broken open, which caused a multiversal overload of beyond infinite proportions. The end result was all universes in the multiverse completely closing in on itself, effectively vanishing from existence. Jimmy, however, was lying within his own little pocket of reality outside conventional existence, and managed to rejuvenate the dead multiverse with a backup copy he had saved on a computer powered by one of his Batteries. Unfortunately, the copy was not perfect, and left dimensional fissures across the multiverse that conjoined universes to one single realm, the Prime universe. Currently, Jimmy Neutron’s last sighting within the Prime universe was Soviet Russia, 1947, and is MIA. He is the only being in ‘existence’ that has existed within the original multiverse. Personality Jimmy's demeanor is, above all, charming. His brilliant mannerisms make him radiate an overall sense that tells anyone in the room with him that Jimmy knows what he is doing, but not in a patronising way. He is approachable, sensible and can crack a good joke when the situation calls for it. However, when Jimmy comes across people who he doesn't particularly like (e.g, Professor Calamitous), his acerbic wit and indominable sarcasm starts to drift to the surface of his personality. He can become very venomous when he wants to and, unfortunately, this sometimes pushes people away. Generally, Jimmy is not too trusting and not too suspicious of new people. He is always got his wits about him in new environments, but when he's in the right surroundings and environment, he can easily warm up to other people and let loose. Jimmy is known for his ability to down his alcohol, and even though some cybernetic implants in his body inhibit the effects of the drink, he can still get rowdy in certain periods of time. Abilities/Traits Supreme Intelligence Jimmy Neutron has the most beautiful brain in the multiverse, and is widely accepted by fact that he is the most intelligent being to ever and will exist. His I.Q at twelve years old fell at about 210, far surpassing most physicists on his Earth at the time, and at an adult his I.Q rocketed to over 400,000. It was rumoured that when Jimmy was past the age of thirty, his I.Q couldn't even be quantifiable, making him a physics-defying enigma. On top of this, he also has a photographic memory. In fact, his intellect is so bountiful and strong that most telepaths/empaths cannot penetrate his mental shields he trains his mind to place up to protect all he contains inside his mind (everything he has ever done is stored in there, safe and sound). Jimmy's intelligence has allowed him to pull off some fantastic feats, like breaking the multiversal barrier when he was just a child. When he was eighteen, he discovered Jimmy-Neutrinos, and dedicated his life in finding and documenting them. He was able to pull through some magnificent research on the particle, research which has held up the foundations of both versions of PSaLD. He has also documented over 20,000 universes East and West of the Prime universe, and has memorised their names and what they contain. Cybernetic Enhancement Over the years, Jimmy Neutron allowed himself to experiment on his own body with new technology of his own design placed in his systems. When he was twenty-one, his body only had a few nanites in his bloodstream which helped him biologically hack computer systems, and when he reached the age of thirty, a fair amount of his skin was plated with Neutrinum-enhanced technologies and alloys which helped him in battles against Professor Calamitous. He never neeed anyone to implant these objects in his body for him - his intellect took care of that. Master Tactician Jimmy Neutron is a brilliant battle tactician and strategist, due to his experience and mind power. He has pulled off feats in the midst of battle that nobody else could ever hope to achieve, and has outsmarted Professor Calamitous on many occasions, whom of which rivals his intellect by a slim margin. Some feats include predicting enemies' movements to the nearest planck meter, tricking Professor Calamitous into thinking he'd placed bombs but really hadn't when in reality he'd actually had, but they were decoys and the real bombs were in Jimmy himself - a robot version of him. Basically, his mind-fuck abilities are off the charts. Above all of this, Jimmy has the willpower worth billions of lives. His ability to stay calm during battle and keep his composure even seconds from death is a priceless trait to own, and he pulls it off effortlessly and flawlessly. In addition to this ability, Jimmy is a negotiator on a new level. In situations where one wrong move can set off an infinite amount of stars in a universe, Jimmy Neutron has managed to dissuade intergalactic tyrants from doing their thing and has saved countless lives thanks to this skill.